The present disclosure generally relates to the expense compliance, and more specifically, to a method, system and a computer program product for performing expense compliance based on trajectory detection.
Employees may ask their employer to be reimbursed for business expenses they have personally paid for. Typically, the employer requires the employ to submit a receipt corresponding to the personal expense, and pays the reimbursement based on the amount recorded in the receipt. However, without an appropriate mechanism there may be employees that apply for reimbursement with invalid receipts. Here, “invalid” means although the receipt per se is not fake, it does not correspond to a personal expense for business purpose. For example, a meal receipt submitted by the employee may not correspond to a meal taken by the employee during work hour, but to a meal taken by the employee during off-work hour. In another example, a transport receipt submitted by the employee may not correspond to a transport taken by the employee, but to a transport taken by a relative of the employee. Manual determination of the validation of the receipt submitted by the employee requires a great amount of effort. It is therefore desirable for a new mechanism to determine the validation of the receipt submitted by the employee, i.e. to determine whether the receipt corresponds to a personal expense for the purpose of business.